There is growing need in the field of lighting systems to provide a lighting experience based on input, such as sound generated by a musical instrument, to augment the music played by the instrument, and to enhance audience enjoyment thereof and entertainment in general. There are a growing number venues that combine the playing of musical instruments, by artists, with lighting devices.
Conventional lighting systems that are used with musical instruments generally rely on pre-determined or pre-recorded lighting sequences or animations, and cannot adequately generate new, dynamic lighting sequences or animations in real-time, especially based on sound input of a musical instrument. Furthermore, current musical event lighting systems cannot easily be adjusted to adjust or modify the lighting sequences or animations because the lighting sequences or animations are pre-defined, e.g., “canned,” with a few exceptions.
Furthermore, most existing event lighting systems are housed in separate enclosures and require complicated wiring to connect the lighting components together. What is needed is a flexible, dynamic lighting system capable of generating dynamic and adjustable lighting sequences or animations based on sound input.